warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherryfeather
Cherryfeather is a small, slender, sleek-like, middle-aged black and white she-cat with a large, deep scar on her shoulder, with piercing dark, pool blue eyes. History In The Legacy Arc The Silver Moon Coming Soon The Afterglow Of The Sun WIP The Glaze Of Stars WIP The Season of Sorrow WIP Kin Mates: Tigerstorm (formerly): Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Smokestar (informerly): Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Socks (unconfirmed): Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Grandfather: Swallowfur Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Grandmother: Hopewhisker Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Father: Dusk Deceased Verified Dark Forest Resident Mother: Windleap Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Sister: Marshwillow Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Brother: Gorse Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Half-Brother: Duskkit Deceased Verified StarClan Resident Half-Sister: Ashrose Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Daughters: Leafkit Deceased, (Verified StarClan Resident) Spiritrunner Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Mapleclaw Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Son: Squirrelwhisker Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Granddaughter: Wishflight Deceased, (Verified StarClan Resident) Grandsons: Mousekit Deceased, (Verified StarClan Resident) Sandkit Deceased, (Verified StarClan Resident) Nieces: Lilymist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Kinkstem Deceased (Verified StarClan Resident) Sunbreeze Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Furzeflame Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Sweetsong Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Cypresskit Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Silverkit Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Nephews: Scorchfeather Deceased (Verified Dark Forest Resident) Goldenblaze Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Hawkwind Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Whorlfang Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Beetlekit Deceased (Verified StarClan Resident) Oakbranch Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Leopardwhisker Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Emberkit Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Gorsekit Living (As of The Season Of Sorrow) Grandnephews: Lightningfoot Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Blackpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Frostpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Grandnieces: Pinefrost Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tigerpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Sorrelpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Dawnpaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Streampaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Drizzlekit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nieces: Acornmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Rosedust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mooneye Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Shellmist Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Ivypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Hopepaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Nephews: Clearstone Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Foxtuft Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Quailkit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Crowdust Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Owlclaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Tellerstripe Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Jaypaw Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Mosspaw Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Half-Grandnieces: Leafkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Darkkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Swiftkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Briarkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Half-Grandnephews: Blazingkit Living As Of The Season Of Sorrow Aunts: Cloudyblossom Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Mintleaf Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Sparrowleap Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Trivia Interesting Facts * She had visited RiverClan at some point to help them with the traitorous group. * She has developed minor depression from all the trauma in her life. * She also has asthma, this developed from the many camp fires that have happened. * It is unconfirmed whether Cherryfeather will go to StarClan or the Dark Forest when she dies. * Cherryfeather feels extremely guilty about her past and doesn't forgive herself as well as believing she deserves to go to the Dark Forest when she dies. * As an apprentice, she rarely hunted, because, although she would never admit it, she felt pretty useless at hunting ever since the first day of training as an apprentice, when Marshwillow caught an astounding amount of prey, and she barely tried after that instead of pushing on and trying to prove herself, which was what Marshwillow did, sometimes a little too ruthlessly as she fought with Cherryfeather. Quotes Coming Soon. Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Category:Warrior Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga Category:Queen Category:Loner